1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiation shielding garments for protecting an individual from X-ray radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various different configurations of X-ray attenuating aprons incorporating lead foil or other radiation opaque materials which inherently cause the garment to have a weight in the range of 15-20 pounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,255 (Green) discloses a protective apron having broadened shoulder straps to distribute the weight of the apron over the full width of the wearer's shoulders and a portion of the wearer's back. This apron also includes fixed position tie straps for securing the back wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,542 (Weinberg) discloses a radiation protective jacket which includes a semi-cylindrical body section having ends joined together by a zipper or vertically aligned snaps; or button. Two shoulder caps are coupled to the top of the body section to support and maintain the body section at a fixed position on the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,829 (Maine) discloses a protective apron having a high friction inner surface which causes the upper section of the apron to cling to the wearer's body across the shoulder region and permits the upper shoulder region of the apron to support the entire weight of the apron.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,664 (Lubow) discloses an X-ray protective apron having wide shoulder straps which surround the wearer's shoulders and distribute the weight of the apron over the shoulder area. This unique upper structure alleviates the need for retaining straps or tie straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,799 (Hollands) discloses a radiation protection garment which includes diagonal crossing flap members which overlap one another in the wearer's back region. This garment includes a fixed position tie string which is coupled to the diagonal crossing flap members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,355 (Maine) discloses a two-piece radiation shield garment which includes vest and skirt sections.